Childhood Ruins
Chapter 1: How it all began ROBLOX is a 3d animated game. It was first released for beta in 2005. It has evolved ever since it was released. From new shirts and pants to packages and builders club. I have joined in the early 2007 days of ROBLOX. I was an age of around 9 back then. It was a lot of fun. It was laggy and slow though, and the games were sometimes messy. I would play with my friends, build on studio, play building games and more. In 2008, I decided to buy builders club. When I bought it, I had more fun than usual with it. In 2009, they released Turbo and Outrageous builders club. I decided to stick with normal builders club. In 2010, packages were made. I didn't really like them, so I decided to stay with the classic package. And stuff was happening each year. Chapter 2: 2015 In 2015, I became 17 years old. Although the updates and games were going uphill, the community was going downhill. People tell me to get a life. I don't really mind it though, as it is just the nerves of some people. I decided to make a game of my own. It had old roblox style building and I got a lot of hate on it because of how old it looks. I decided to deal with it. Chapter 3: Strange Stuff Begin I was nearly into quitting roblox because of boredom (burning out). I decided to look for some old games. Most of the old games I played didn't work anymore, making me sad. I searched for old games that didn't need hopperbin tools. It took me hours to find one, but I found a strange game. It had this abandoned looking house, tire swing and all of that other crap. I decided to go on the page. Chapter 4: Joining the game On the page, there was a description that just said Childhood. The title said Childhood too. The creator's name was blank. It said it was last updated in 1/4/2007. The exact day I joined. I decided to try it out. Chapter 5: The gameplay When I joined, nothing happened. You couldn't really do anything except roaming. But soon, after waiting 5 minutes, fog started coming in. I questioned my self, "When was there fog in 2007?" I decided to wait more, because I thought something interesting was coming. A few more minutes later, the fog became darker, and I could see glowing eyes in the fog. When I went closer, I saw a strange entity. When I went close enough, it started walking away from me. I was following it where it was going. As I was following it, the game started getting more distorted. It got blurry. Static started coming, then soon, strange wind sounds that sounds like something going in reverse came on. I got a bit scared, but continued following. Soon, my robloxian died. It did not respawn. It soon just kicked me out of the game. I soon went to a different page, but my account was logged out. When I was logging back in, it did an unusual ban. It was not your ordinary ban. It said "Account Ruined" Chapter 6: My new account I made a new account. I decided to search for that game, but after 30 minutes of searching, it wasn't around anymore. Soon, my desktop background changed. It had words on it. The words said "It is". The rest was just blurred out. When I was trying to change my background, it didn't work. Chapter 7: Ending I decided never to play ROBLOX again after that horrifying experience. My background would not change, so I had to get a new computer. My childhood was ruined because of this. All I had clues of was the words on my old desktop background. The End? Category:Entities Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Site Based Category: